Not Good Enough For You
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: Angela is preparing for her most romantic date with Gill.  After hours of preparation and anticipation, what happens when the mayor's son shows up dirty and exhausted?  Simple fluff with Gill and Angela.  Way better than it sounds.


Title: Not Good Enough For You

Pairing: Angela x Gill

Disclaimer: Is Harvest Moon mine? Of course not, and neither are the characters. All rights go to Natsume.

Rating: T (barely)

Author's Note: Even though there are other marriage choices…and I should probably get married to someone else…I just can't bear the thought of not marrying Gill. I might marry Julius in the near future, but as of now, these two are my favorite couple, next to Luna x Kasey, which works out nicely for the rival pairings!

Actually…I like all the pairings in the game….haha. I can't choose.

I hope you enjoy!

**-START-**

"No…no…" Angela said, trying to lift herself off the floor of her house and walk. She's recently purchased new shoes and a long, stunning gown for her latest date with Gill…but she was so used to running around down in flatter shoes that t was impossible to walk in heels. When the brown haired woman finally thought she'd managed to teach herself, she tripped face first onto the floor. "O-Ow!" she stammered, gritting her teeth in an attempt to bear the stinging pain in her knee.

And to think, she still needed to do her make-up!

"Oh my Gosh, Gill will be here any minute," she fretted, staring at the watch on her wrist and slipping the shoes off her feet and running to the vanity in the corner of her room. She unscrewed a tube of expensive mascara Luna had helped her pick out and combed it onto her chocolate brown lashes. A few strokes in, she realized her lack of skill, and the black liquid was soon creating uneven streaks along her cheeks. "Ugh…I should have had Luna come over…there's no way I can do this!" she screamed in horror, realizing her uselessness. Now Angela wished she'd spent more time acting like a girl and less like a farmer.

She and Gill had only been in a relationship for a week, but this was their first date that didn't consist of meeting at town hall or at a festival. Today, they were going to have a romantic dinner with one another, courtesy of Chase (who was always happy to assist Angela in a time of need.) She also planned to confess her love for Gill in return…but if she wanted to go through with it, she wanted to look stunning enough to match her boyfriend.

Angela knew that, when they walked through town together, they looked mismatched. Gill was so handsome, always nicely dressed and was put-together, even when he was just walking around his home with his father. When people looked at her, she wore hardly any make-up and was always thin and lacking in any curves men so desired in their partners. She did have a natural, sylphlike beauty about her, but she was convinced that wasn't enough for the mayor's son. She would never be good enough for him, but as sweet of a girl as she was, she was hell-bent on trying. Gill deserved the best in Waffle Town, so that's what she wanted to be.

After her quick mental pep-talk, she grinned at her reflection in the mirror and clenched her fists in determination, an overwhelming feeling of fortitude washing over her. She wiped the black blotches from her face and decorated her pouty lips with the perfect shade of red lipstick. "Wow…" she said, breathing in how _pretty _she could actually look if she actually tried. "I just hope Gill likes it," she spoke softly, a candy-tuft blush spreading across her visage. She laughed at cooed softly, just imagining how handsome he was going to look when he would show up on her doorstep.

Trying to not let the gorgeous images interfere with her routine, she slipped herself into a long-hemmed, three-tiered brown dress, to match her coffee-colored hair and eyes. With its strapless structure and ruffles perfectly framing her face, she was beginning to feel like an actual woman, and not a farmer. She tried slipping on the shoes again, and this time, she could walk proudly in the patent brown heels. Now that Angela's confidence was renewed and almost brimming over, she took some dangling crystal earrings and a matching necklace, the jewels feeling cool against her burning flesh. As she turned to look at herself, silk dress twirling weightlessly around her legs, the farmer heard the doorbell ring.

As its delicate chime rang though Angela's farmhouse, the woman quickly popped a tomato into her blender and ran to get Gill, giddy as a schoolgirl about seeing. Even though it wasn't her first date with Gill, it definitely felt similar.

She imagined him dressed in princely garb, sweeping her off her feet and taking her deep into the forest, where they would be close for hours, and as she pondered about just _what the_ couple would do in said forest, she yelled his name as her hand fell upon the doorknob. "Gill, come in!"

When she opened the door for him, she was met with the sight of her boyfriend…who was absolutely covered in grease stains and what looked like other miscellaneous fluids and substances. He was panting crazily, and his face was damp with sweat.

"G-Gill! What happened…are you okay!"

"A-Angela…" he huffed, hands on his knees as he bent over to catch his breath. "I-I'm so sorry…but Chase got sick, so he couldn't cook the dinner for us. When I found out this morning, I rushed to the kitchen and started preparing the food myself," he gasped, wiping the sweat from his brow furiously. "But…I lost track of time, and didn't have time to clean myself up…I'm sorry for messing everything up Angela—" he gasped, lifting his head to see the radiant woman looming over him. "Oh my god…Angela…you look…"

"Gill, you're exhausted, just hold on," she panicked, grabbing his hand and leading the stunned man inside. "I made you some tomato juice! Here, I know how much you love it…and you ran all the way here in your suit…?" she said, handing him the glass and sitting him in the nearest chair, not seeing the red blush spreading across his cheeks. "You should have told me, I could have helped!" she said, pulling up a chair and sitting across from him.

"Angela…you look gorgeous," he said, completely forgetting how dirty he was. He reached out towards her and cupped her cheek, fingering her supple skin. "I had no idea…you always looked pretty…but now…you could be a goddess."

"W-what?" she asked self-consciously, blushing at his compliments as she averted her gaze nervously. "Oh…I just wanted to look nice…it's not that great," she rambled as her face start to burn from how flushed she was. Angela reached up to touch his hand, the faint smell of flour filling her nostrils. Angela couldn't help but smile. "You really did try to make everything yourself…" she said slowly, utterly touched by his actions. Gill stared at her and nodded incredulously.

"Of course," he said, grabbing her shoulders and standing her up, tempted to embrace her if he wasn't so gross and covered in…_stuff. _"I wouldn't miss a date with you for the world…after all…I love you. You're all I think about, day and night…" he said slowly, kissing her hand and, while Angela was still caught off guard by his confession, leaned in and kissed her on her coral-colored lips.

"G-Gill…" she moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling their bodies close, despite the nastiness of his clothes. She had been waiting for this moment ever since she came to Waffle Town, and nothing was going to ruin it. Gill loved her, and she loved him back with all her heart. Now that she was finally good enough for him, Angela wanted the blonde man all to herself.

"No, I'll ruin your dress," he warned, lifting his lips away from hers reluctantly. "You look so beautiful…I don't want to ruin it…"

"I don't care, Gill…" she whispered, pressing her mouth against his passionately. The mayor's son didn't have the will to argue any further, and lifted Angela up into his arms. "Of course, if that happens…I might just to take the dress off…" she said, smiling cutely. Gill blushed at her sudden flirtatious nature, but let a smirk dominate his face shortly after.

"I'll gladly assist you with that task, if you'll allow me the pleasure…" he asked boldly, loosening the stained tie around his neck and pushing her down on the couch. Gill smiled handsomely as he loomed over Angela, kissing her feverishly as he let his fingers trail up her leg and under her dress. She moaned and tightened her arms around Gill's neck. Soon, his white vest, tie, and shirt were slipping away, leaving Angela to cling to cling to his bare shoulders.

**-END-**

Written in a few hours…Gill is a little bold, but he's in love, so it's okay! ;D


End file.
